


Let's talk

by SailorStarDust1



Series: VKaz Week 2016 [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drama, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, VKaz Week, VKaz Week 2016, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: The final day and prompt of a series of VKaz fanfic prompts for #VKazWeek #VKazWeek2016 with a rough, overarching, story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlosaurusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlosaurusRex/gifts).



> Prompt 7, Day 7: I can hear you
> 
> Thank you so much to OwlosaurusRex for making this event happen. It was great fun to participate in!

"You there, Kaz?"

"I can hear you loud and clear, Boss."

His back relaxed against a boulder as he sat on the soft grass below, Snake absentmindedly scratched D.D.'s ears, the wolf dog's head sleepily resting in his master's lap. Snake was honestly exhausted after doing various extraction—be they people or resources—missions within Central Africa, more than ready to turn in for the day.

The setting sun was simply breathtaking, hues of pink and orange lowering against the tree topped horizon in the distant plains.

He wondered what Quiet would think of it, those bittersweet memories of his morning crying session with Kaz from a few weeks ago resurfacing.

"Boss? What's up?" The blonde sounded tired himself—with all those Diamond Dogs' reports and recruits to keep track of, it wasn't surprising—but he was in thankfully good spirits—It worked out nicely for what Snake next had to say.

"Meet me in my room tonight? We need to talk."

"...Sure." The subcommander's eyebrow quirked on his end of the radio, but it couldn't be an invitation to sex...Right?

* * *

Reaching Snake's office and room several hours later amongst those ever-present twinkling stars outside, sex would've been certainly preferable to what the blonde was soon forced to endure.

With a knock as he leaned against his crutch, Snake's door opened, but what Miller saw on the other side caused him to immediately pale.

Face to face, with the man who sold the world.

Dull eyes behind his aviators widening at that familiar leather jacket as faint cigar smoke wafted from the room, Kaz spun on his heel, more than ready to bolt, his disability be damned.

"Wait!" Kaz flinched at both Big Bosses speaking in painful unison,  that bitterly familiar fingerless gloved hand gripping his shoulder, while Venom Snake's fingers gently interlocked with Kaz's own.

"Are you two just trying to screw with me, now?", Kaz spat, his hateful gaze towards the sea. "Ha ha, he's literally half a man. An idiot like him will _never_  understand our goals, or what's at risk."

"Kaz. We just want to talk. Give him a chance, _please_." The phantom's tone of voice was gentle even now, being Big Boss's mouthpiece. "Hear him out."

Kaz snorted, cold eyes meeting that son of a bitch. Venom's warm hand continued to hold his, an emotional support. "Don't you have your boyfriend Adam to visit?"

Finally speaking, Big Boss looked briefly annoyed before smiling sadly due to missing his best friend, lone eye finally locking with Kaz's. Seeing his old partner after nine painful years hurt enough. "The hypnotherapy was his own choice. It's safest right now to avoid him—Just my being here is dangerous."

"Then what's so _goddamn important_  that you were forced to contact him?" He lifted his locked hand to loosely gesture to Venom Snake at his side.

"You."

The blonde's mouth dried. "What?"

"We're worried about you, Kaz. Hate me all you want. Hell, stay by"—Big Boss looked extremely uncomfortable, God, he had missed Kaz so much—"Ahab's side all you want, but at least _try_ to understand our work."

"I can't agree with Outer Heaven or what it represents anymore." His eyes narrowed while letting go of Snake's hand to push that bastard against the wall adjacent to the doorframe, his crutch roughly smacking the older man's knees.

His breath hovering against Kaz's lips, Big Boss let out a bitter laugh. They were so close, right now. "Then why are you here?" He nodded his head towards Ahab who quietly watched the scene unfold between the estranged couple. Ahab wasn't terribly concerned. If things erupted into an unmatched fight, he could easily subdue _both_ men with his prosthetic arm until they'd quit acting like schoolyard children.

"...I..." Because he honestly enjoyed Venom Snake's companionship. Because he wouldn't let the memories of MSF fade away. Because a small part of him, underneath all the bitter hatred and personal thirst for Big Boss's head, had still missed...

Not wanting to overstep any boundaries, already understanding, John leaned in to plant a tender kiss against Kaz's forehead.

"I'll be inside.", he simply offered while reaching into his leather jacket for an unfinished cigar. An irritatingly warm smile across his lips.

While Kaz sighed tiredly to those disappearing footfalls, Venom reassuringly squeezed his partner's shoulder.

"Ready to head in?"

The blonde propped up his sunglasses to rub a tired eye. Weakly offering a smile. "Yeah."

It was just talking. Simple enough. Wasn't like the three of them were going to go all out and fu...

Kaz made a face at the thought, thoughts his horny younger self would've been all too gung-ho about. Frighteningly enough, even today, a part of him wouldn't object...Christ.

Damn it.

As they entered the room, Snake behind Miller to offer support in various ways, Kaz took in a slow breath to calm his heart beat and hectic thoughts alike.

It wasn't as if he knew, deep down, that someday far in the future he'd have to leave the phantom's side—All to ensure Big Boss fell on Kaz's terms, and not anyone else's.

Maybe he _was_ being stubborn, various illnesses and aliments preventing the blonde from seeing straight, pride overpowering all else. Maybe it'd be his downfall and destroy Kaz, in the end. But all he could do in the moment was try and humor both men that were unfortunately of equal importance to him in _very_ different ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reviewing and Kudos...ing this series of mine! :D Participating was a spur of the moment decision, so I hope I did the VKaz 'ship justice in my own dorky way. (Apologies for VQuiet and BBKaz being my personal weaknesses, though all ships are good ships!)
> 
> As a reminder, there's BBKaz Day coming up on the 21st, here's all the details for those curious:
> 
> To account for time differences, September 21st (Peace Day) to September 22nd (Heiwa to Wahei no Blues CD 6 Year Anniversary) is BB Kaz Day! Let's celebrate and have fun with anything creative. The hashtag is #BBKazDay2016 while the theme is "Nostalgia".
> 
> 時差の関係上として、９月２１日（国際平和デー）までは９月２２日（「平和と和平のブルース」CDの６周年）はスネカズの日です。ビッグボス×カズヒラミラー記念の為、皆とすべての創造活動を楽しむ下さい！（＾▽＾）テーマは「懐かしい」。ハッシュタグは #BBKazDay2016
> 
> Hoping to see you all there!


End file.
